


F#@K UR H8

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Gangster AU [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Homophobic websites, Immaturity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin enjoys hacking homophobic websites and making them super gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F#@K UR H8

Gavin loved his job, truly, but sometimes it got extremely repetitive. Aside from big heists they pulled, or erasing their faces off of cameras when they were running away, Gavin’s main job was to pilfer money from bank accounts into their own account, and every so often one needed a break from that.

For Gavin, that break was hacking into homophobic websites and turning them super ‘gay’, for lack of a better term. Being in a relationship with six guys meant he sometimes heard ugly things on the streets when they kissed or held hands, and this was how he got revenge for it. In a sense.

Today’s website of choice happened to be the Westboro Baptist Church’s webpage and Gavin scrunched up his face when it opened. Well, once he was done with it, it would maybe become less cringe worthy. The background of the website became images of gay pride parades, as did their calendar. The link to the ‘testimonials’ now became a direct link to Brokeback Mountain. He did something similar for every link on that page, smirking to himself as he worked.

He continued until he was satisfied, leaning back in his chair with a chuckle. He closed out the website after a second and went back to what he had been previously doing, namely, getting funds for his boys by stealing small amounts of cash out of bank accounts.

He got a call about an hour later from Michael, who was laughing so hard he almost couldn’t talk. “So that Westboro Baptist Chruch website got hacked and their pastor is on CNN giving the angriest interview I have ever seen in my life. You wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with this, Mr. ‘I turn homophobic websites gay’, huh?”

“Yep. And I got $500 out of the banks today too.”


End file.
